An Awkward Story
by Hategive
Summary: Hello Guys, third story for Sonic the hedgehog, this time involving the Sonic X series, right after episode 26. What would happen if Eggman 'captured' Sonic and, while turning to his base, stumbled across a baby hedgehog? Funny Stuff is about to happen!
1. An Awkward Day

Hello everybody

I personally like the Eggman from Sonic x, he's funny and silly.

So I thought…what would happen If Eggman captured Sonic and found a baby hedgehog the same day?

I like putting Eggman in awkward situations like this.

So, this is a fan-episode of Sonic X, right after episode 26, when Angel Island and part of Sonic's world gets teleported on Earth.

So, enjoy and comment if you wish

**AWKWARD DAY**

Knuckles stood proudly on the edge of Angel Island, looking down at the human world in mixed awe and confusion.

They should have returned to their world through Sonic's chaos control.

Instead, part of their world had teleported on Earth.

It was like Sonic didn't want them to depart, and his wish had been granted from chaos control itself.

Knuckles closed his eyes, throwing his thoughts aside.

Speaking of which, the blue hero was nowhere to be seen.

He had turned super in order to defeat Eggman's robot and then chaos control happened.

Sonic and the others found themselves on Angel Island.

Chris had left to find his grandfather and the others while Eggman left with his robots.

But Sonic? Where was he?

Knuckles immediately shrugged and sighed

'No big deal…he can take care of himself' he thought while sitting back where his main duty awaited.

In front of him, the master emerald, the task his ancestors died protecting…and now it was on Earth.

'I'll have to be very careful. Now, other than Eggman and that bat-girl I have to worry about an entire world below. Man, this guardian thing is tough" he thought finally resting his head on the said emerald trying to relax while keeping his senses as sharp as he could.

Little did he know, Sonic had been taken away by Eggman and was currently in a cage inside, said one, base…

Actually, Sonic let himself be captured on purpose because something told him to.

He didn't know why, but he was sure something was about to happen.

"Ooooh…isn't she cute?" Decoe said

"Actually it's a boy" Bocoe said back while Sonic stared at the display

_Indeed something happened…_

While Eggman was returning with Sonic held 'captive', Decoe stumbled and fell over a small and soft something.

He got up, cursing at it until he realized he had fallen on a baby…..a baby hedgehog.

Eggman face-palmed while Sonic laughed silently

_As if one wasn't enough_

The child was crying desperately causing Eggman to cover his ears.

His robots were simply staring at him in complete awe.

He appeared to be a Mobian, not a common hedgehog.

Sonic was sure, he had been left abandoned by his mother because it was too little to live on his own yet.

He had light-blue fur on his body and peach-coloured arms like Sonic with a similar quill-pattern on his back; the only difference was that said spikes had yet to form.

The older hedgehog looked at Eggman expectantly

"What are you looking at?" Eggman said while Sonic grinned

"ha! Let's go. He can die, for all I care" his seemingly uncaring and mocking voice making Sonic's ears flatten a little.

But the doctor's decision was short-lived

Said one turned around to find Decoe and Bocoe playing with said hedgehog, which was not crying anymore but seemed to look in Sonic's direction very often

"Awa?" the baby uttered

"Aw….can we take him with us?" Decoe said

"NOT EVEN-" Eggman was interrupted

"Please…" Bocoe said with the baby in his arms

"Well…uh" Eggman stuttered. The hedgehog was simply too cute to be left there dying.

"He's most likely an infant" Sonic said at them "he won't survive alone here" he finished earning pleading eyes from Eggman's robots while their master pondered.

"Well, I have Sonic prisoner so it shouldn't be a problem" Eggman said while his robots cheered

"I know I'm going to regret it" Eggman said to himself loud enough for Sonic to hear.

Said Hedgehog was currently smiling and laughing soundlessly

'_This is going to be fun!' _Sonic said mentally while grinning harder as the baby pulled onto Eggman's moustache

'_very__ fun' _


	2. Oh Brother

CHAPTER 2: OH BROTHER…

Sonic leaned against the bars of the cage in half relaxation half anger.

Why had Eggman to chain him so tight?!

He snapped out of his thoughts when the fantastic trio appeared by the door

"You keep him" Bocoe said

"No, you keep him" Decoe retorted back while the baby cried and kicked around

"Make him shut up! He's giving me a headache!" Eggman said, his voice one of frustration

"We can't understand what's wrong with him" Decoe said again while Bocoe tried to shut him up

"Do you even KNOW how to handle a hedgehog?" Sonic said, amused by the whole situation

"Why should I bother learning about something I want dead?" Eggman asked irritated as a new lou-pitched scream made him cover his ears in frustration

Sonic looked at him and grinned

"Let me handle it" Sonic said, getting everyone's attention

"As if!" Eggman began, his trademark grin "it's just an attempt to escape!" Eggman finished, happy with himself to see the other one's annoyance

"It's fine with me!" Sonic said again while little hedgie punched Bocoe's head "I'm having enough fun here, hahahaha" Sonic broke down laughing at the display making Eggman turn around

The little hedgie had managed to separate Bocoe's head from the body, using it as some kind of ball.

"Help! Eggman-sama!" Bocoe screamed in frustration as his head was kicked around by the laughing baby

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LITTLE RUNT?" Eggman screamed, making everyone, baby included, stop in their tracks

Eggman walked towards the boy and grabbed his quills making Sonic cringe

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sonic said slowly while Eggman turned, baby in his grasp

"and why no-OWW!" he immediately let go of the said creature as soon as his quills sharpened leaving a short but deep cut on Eggman's hand.

"That's why" Sonic said while Eggman cursed

"Alright" Eggman began "come out instantly!" he finished, anger evident in his voice

The little hedgie stood hidden, fearing being caught by the large man

Meanwhile Eggman put on an anti-cut glove on his fine hand and waited

"NOW!" he repeated making sonic jump

At that said, the kid tried to run towards the door to escape

'Predictable' Eggman thought smiling, grabbing the running infant making him gasp in surprise and fear.

The boy looked up to meet the terrifying gaze of his captor

"Alright" Eggman said, approaching Sonic's cage.

The older hedgehog watched in silence as Eggman opened the main door, launched the baby in and closed right after.

Sonic had caught the baby before he could hit the floor

"YOU take care of him" Eggman said

"What?!" Sonic said back "release me from here!" he said again

"Not a chance" Eggman said back, leaving

"Hey wait a second!" Sonic said

"What do you want?" Eggman stopped at the edge of the door

"Could you at least give me a blanket?" Sonic asked, eyeing the baby

"And why?" Eggman said, trying to irritate the other further

"Because hedgehogs like this one need a hotter temperature _genius"_ Sonic said while the kid toyed with his ear.

"Oh…" Eggman didn't expect that "Alright. I'll go get it" Eggman said again.

He returned after some minutes with a little blanket, giving it to Sonic who wrapped it immediately around the kid's body

"That's why he was crying?" Eggman inquired, receiving a nod from his enemy

"Yep" Sonic said, smiling at the child's yawn

It was getting late and Sonic tried to find a comfortable position without crushing the other hedgehog with his weight.

'_At least he could have chosen a bigger cage…'_ Sonic thought with annoyance.

At that, the child started crying again.

Sonic sighed

This was going to be a long night…


	3. Day Two

DAY TWO

The little guy had cried so loud that Eggman considered killing the nuisance for a second.

Of course, his intentions were cut short by a death glare from Sonic, but still…

"What is it now?" the doctor asked, frustration in his voice

"You should feed him" Sonic replied, trying very hard not to smirk at the idea

"What? Do I look like a woman to you?" Eggman nearly screamed

"You look like an ugly-moon-head to me" Sonic smirked back, his satisfaction amplified tenfold at Eggman's anger

"Alright! I should have something in here" Eggman started looking around, returning some minutes later with a little-syringe filled with something white that looked like milk.

The doctor opened the cage and Sonic gave him the infant right away.

"Uh?" Eggman looked at the older hedgehog that closed the cage and refused to let the doctor open it again

"It's your job" Sonic grinned while Eggman tried to open the cage again failing.

Sonic had an iron grip on the door's bars, and when it came to strength between them, everyone knew the winner.

Meanwhile the little kid noticed the milk in the doctor's hands and tried his best to reach it.

Too bad, Eggman was still struggling with the cage to notice it.

Seeing the older human was ignoring him, the hedgie pulled on his moustache

"OW! You little twit! That hurts" Eggman stated caressing his abused nose-hair.

Sonic could barely restrain himself from falling to the ground and laugh his head off seeing the doctor on the chair trying to restrain himself from killing the little creature in his arms…

Said one tried to reach his moustache while drinking his milk gleefully.

A little more time and Sonic couldn't take no more

"HAHAHA! You're doing great. Want to do the same to me? HAHAHA!" he was continuing to laugh like mad making the doctor tremble with anger and humiliation

'_Why a hedgehog? Couldn't it be a bird or something? Why-god must really hate me!'_ the doctor thought while absently watching Sonic trash like mad.

"oh yes gladly" The doctor said back "but only with poison instead of milk" Eggman finished, smiling pleased with himself.

"oh, you're so meeeannn" Sonic whined, once again falling on the floor laughing.

This went on for some minutes, until Eggman finished feeding the baby.

Said one was currently purring happily in the other's hands, slowly drifting off, as well as Sonic.

Eggman noticed and used this chance to pet the little one's quills without the older hedgehog noticing.

Hell, if Sonic saw him right now…he could have died from laughing…not to mention the fact that all Mobius would have known about it in two seconds.

Despite this fact, the baby stirred in Eggman's hands, a little yawn making its way to his mouth, finally drifting off in a comfortable sleep.

A little time later, Sonic fell asleep too, tired from the lack of sleep of the last day.

Eggman got up and reached for the cage, opened the door and gently laid the hedgie beside Sonic.

Of course the little one woke up for a second, due to a change in 'bed'.

As soon as he noticed Sonic beside him, he climbed on top of him, reaching his back-quills and made himself comfortable among them, curling in himself to sleep.

All of this under the eyes of Eggman who wondered if the little one knew how deadly the other's spines could be…

The doctor surely knew.

He came to the conclusion that when relaxed, those spines weren't a threat.

Without a reason he stood there for some minutes staring at the display until his robots came in, saying he should have slept a bit too, now that silence reigned the place.

He immediately nodded and dismissed them.

Just before going away he pressed a button on a remote that was placed on the table making Sonic's chains fall down instantly with a small thud-sound.

The hedgehog stirred and turned a bit making the lad fall off his back in the process.

Eggman happened to laugh at the small whine of disappointment that came from the baby who climbed up again, looking at the offending quills with a pout-face, and fell asleep once again

Eggman made his decision.

He opened the door of the cage, left something beside it and disappeared to his bedroom, a long rest awaited him.

Sonic awoke in the middle of the night, wondering what just happened

He didn't recall falling asleep, neither the fact of being free of his restraints made any sense.

After realizing the cage was also opened, Sonic noticed the little bundle of quills on his back and carefully took him in his arms.

It was astonishing how little a hedgehog could be, he could hardly believe that he was this little once.

Scratching those thoughts aside, Sonic returned vigilant and noticed a paper with some writing near the cage.

Still fearing a trick, he carefully put his head out and when nothing bad happened, he tried to walk to the text, still keeping the kid in the cage in case of any trap.

He could finally read the text of the sort.-off-arranged-letter

_To my very hated rodent,_

_This is no trick so feel free to run off._

_Also, I'd suggest to go to your Tata Rosie, in your village._

_You should drop the hoglet there and she'll take care of him._

_P.S.: As a reward for letting you free don't smash any robot if you please!_

_- Your future Murderer, Eggman_

'oh please…' Sonic thought while scolding at Eggman's note.

He was very astonished of the fact Eggman told the truth for once.

Not a robot tried to attack him and neither an alarm was set off by his presence.

He stared at the base from outside, baby in a blanket, still fast asleep.

He ran off to his village and easily found what he was looking for.

"sure, I'll take care of him…after all I took care of you in the past" She said, bright smile always in place while Sonic ran off

"where are you going?" Rosy asked, her speech muffled by the wind.

Somehow Sonic managed to hear her anyway

"to pay my thanks" Sonic said back, leaving a confused woman in the background.

Indeed he came back to the base, easily evading Eggman's security, now back online, reaching Eggman's quarters.

He could hear the man snoring from miles away.

Being sure not to wake the doctor, Sonic reached in his quills and took something out.

H left it by Eggman's side with a sigh.

_I know I'll regret it_

Sonic thought, once again speeding off in the distance.


	4. The Day after

-THE DAY AFTER-

"And where did you run off to?" Knuckles asked spotting the blue hedgehog

"Uh? Me? Nowhere. Just my usual running" Sonic said back making Knuckles' suspicions subside

"Sonic!" and that was Amy "Rosie said you saved a baby! How awesome" Amy said, little hearts spreaded around her form making Sonic hold back

"Yeah, that too" Sonic said running off again, in Chris' house direction.

Meanwhile Eggman couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him stood the blue chaos emerald.

Sonic was never willing to separate from that particular emerald, the doctor thought because the colour was the said as him.

And suddenly, it dawn to him.

He understood exactly who left it there and smiled for a second.

"Eggman-sama when did you find that emerald?" Decoe said, just on the edge of the door

"Oh, well…I guess I'm lucky these days" he said, grin always in place

"DOCTOR!" came Bocoe "SONIC'S ESCAPED" Bocoe finished while the Doctor got up

"I know that" Eggman said making the other confused while Decoe nodded, understanding the situation.

The meaning of that action was clear and so Eggman and his two robots went to work on a new project.

Was he really trying to conquer the world? Or did he simply enjoy toying with Sonic?

THE END

Well Guys, I hope you liked this story as much as I had fun writing it.

So, comment if you can and see ya soon.

Bye


End file.
